onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 366
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 471 p.3-17 | eyecatcher = Nami - Franky | rating = 6.6 | rank = 8 }} "Defeat Absalom!! Nami's Lightning Attack of Friendship!!" is the 366th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After defeating the Straw Hats, Oars goes in search of Nami, Monkey D. Luffy, and Sogeking (he does not know it's Usopp). Meanwhile, Perona is woken up and brought up to date on the current events of Thriller Bark. After learning that Oars defeated Hogback and the General Zombies, she decides to take all the food and treasure of Thriller Bark and escape on the Thousand Sunny. Nami is also woken up and is about to be kissed by Absalom to seal their marriage. Lola comes in to help save Nami, but Absalom quickly dispatches her. Nami is furious and puts all her energy into a Swing Arm attack, knocking him out. The Straw Hats then prepare to attack Oars again but this time without Brook who is still wounded from his battle with Ryuma. Long Summary Oars checks the bounties of the Straw Hat crew on his arm and doesn't know of Brook. He then spots Luffy, Nami, and Sogeking and goes off to find them, leaving the rest of the Straw Hats battered and beaten. Perona has a nightmare being surrounded by roaches and being bashed by Usopp's 10-ton Hammer. She wakes in the real world surrounded by the Wild Zombies and is told of the events transpiring so far, and that Usopp has left. The mansion is also crumbling thanks to Oars and he bashes some of the animals. The Ghost Princess spots Oars calling out to Nami. Perona plans to steal the Thousand Sunny and make a break for it. Elsewhere, Absalom has resumed his wedding, but now, Nami tries to resist his kisses to seal his marriage. Lola arrives seemingly obsessed with killing Nami and is angry for the lies the navigator had given her. Lola claims that Nami is "Namizo" and demands that Absalom marry her. Lola tries to vent her frustration but keeps missing. However, it is secretly intentional so Nami can escape. Just as Lola is close, Absalom shoots an invisible blast at Lola, horrifying Nami. Absalom then declares Lola a lowly zombie. Absalom then sees that Nami is not running off. Nami then readies a Thunder Charge thinking of how she made friends with Lola. The navigator charges at Absalom and shocks him greatly, hoping to finally beat him. Suddenly, Absalom falls down and has a dream of Nami being his bride before finding out that he is kissing her rod. With Absalom's limits reach, he is defeated. Lola breathes heavily, proclaiming Nami as her friend. Nami apologizes for lying that she was a man. Lola then goes after Absalom yet again. Luffy continues to chase Moria and dodges some debris thrown by Oars. He then makes a path by smashing down some trees. Moria then surprises some humans and dares them to take him on. Oars searches for his targets while the Straw Hats recover. The crew warns Oars not to underestimate the entire crew. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *At the end of the episode when the Straw Hat Pirates are standing together (not including Luffy and Nami), Zoro is casting a shadow on his neck despite having had his shadow taken away by Gecko Moria. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 366 de:Taorero Absalom!! Nami Yūjō no Raigeki!!